Blood Whore for Christian
by writtensymphony
Summary: Rose is expelled and blamed for Mason's death then she is shipped off to Russia to become a blood whore not your typical story. Read!
1. Chapter 1

"That is IT Ms. Hathaway! You cannot keep going on reckless, unauthorized adventures like this!" Kirova yelled pointing a scraggily old finger in Rose's direction.

"With all respect Ms. Head mistress Kirova, Rose and Christian saved us all," I interjected. No one could ever frown in my bright presence.

"Shut up Lissa," she growled. I did as told.

"Because of you, the last Dragomir princess was endangered, Mia was in danger and so was Mr. Ozera, not to mention because of you Mason was killed!" she yelled. I saw that she'd struck a nerve in Rose with that last comment. She bubbled over and shoved her finger in Kirova's chest.

"I did everything I could to ensure that everyone returned safely after the moroi planned a wild, unorthodox, guardian less adventure! I am not at fault!"

"Except you failed, and you came back without one of your fellow novices. Instead of getting help you had to do it all on your own and that was the attitude that killed you're friend. You Rose Hathaway are not fit to guard a squirrel let alone the last Dragomir princess, pack your things, you're leaving in the morning," Kirova decided. I watched in horror as she sat down behind her desk to sign the sheet of Rose's expulsion. No, what about our bond! They couldn't separate us, I turned to Dimitri who kept his guardian mask in place. I sighed, I had to do something!

"Headmistress Kirova-,"

"Dimitri, escort the Princess from the room," she ordered, not hearing any of my diplomatic, let Rose stay campaign.

"Where are you going to send me? To live with my mother? Like she'd even notice I was there, or maybe you'll send me to my _father_," she hissed his name, Dimitri led me out by the small of my back gently towards the door.

"Settle down Ms. Hathaway," she ordered, but Rose kept at it.

"Oh I know or maybe you'll send me to Russia to be a blood whore," she spat. The door was closing, but I heard the end of the conversation.

"A blood whore fits you Ms. Hathaway…effective immediately," I screamed inside, no Rose! No! No matter how I screamed, no one heard or cared, and I didn't see Rose again after that.

**S**_**orry I know that was short, but it's just the introduction, other chapters will be longer hopefully. I wrote this one for my friend Peaches…so ya…review or I won't update lol I want 6 before I update! Muwahahahahaha**_


	2. Chapter 2

Getting on the plane to Russia was possibly the most terrifying thing I'd ever done, I knew I would be able to come back, that this was the end of my high school career…Dimitri escorted me to the plane and gave me the address to a whore house in down town Moscow, that housed each individual prostitute.

"Thanks Dimitri," I muttered. They hadn't even allowed me to say goodbye to Lissa or even Christian…no one really for that matter…I was escorted to my room then to the plane the next day. The plane ride was long and frustrating; I had no idea how I was going to make this work…how did you go about being a prostitute? I didn't know, but I would just have to make it happen. After Lissa had left yesterday Kirova told me that once I finally understood the importance of moral support and the group effort I could come back, but I refused to prove her right This was my one man show and there was nothing she could do about it, but sit back and watch me this. I would still train to be a guardian in my free time, there were bound to be academy rejects there everywhere and I was going to find them, hopefully some of them where higher up than me and could teach me a few moves. Ten hours and thirty minutes later we were minutes from touch down on Russian soil. This was it. The beginning of my whore career was now…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One year later~*Christian p.o.v*

"Hey Lissa…wanna take a senior trip?" I asked. It was a week until spring break, and while a senior trip is typically in the summer, our relationship had been strained since Rose disappeared a year ago. She lit up, like a spark in her finally reignited.

"Yes, I do…what about Russia?" she squealed quickly. I raised an eyebrow showing her the brochures on my bed.

"I was actually thinking somewhere warm…"

She was already up and pacing looking on the internet for tickets to Russia.

"Russia it is," I chuckled. She beamed at me and ran out the room to go back. Someone was definitely excited about this. The whole week she didn't talk about a thing else…just clubs she wanted to visit, bars she had to check out, things that Lissa wouldn't normally care about. She was insisting on doing these night time things with no guardians when there where possibly strigoi lurking around every corner. Finally the day had come and we had planned to see every inch of Moscow in a two week period. We were starting on the lower left and pushing to the upper right area. I slept the entire ride, not caring much for the inflight movie and unsalted peanuts. When I did wake up the plane was just beginning it's descent.

"So Lissa…wanna tell me why you were so set on coming to Moscow?" I asked, "Since we're here and not turning back until the 15th I think you might as well tell me." She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. I reeled in the scent of her mango shampoo.

"A year ago…when Rose disappeared," I rolled my eyes here we go…another Rose story…sometimes I wondered what it was between those too…, "I heard Kirova say –after Rose provoked her- she was sending her away to Russia to be a blood whore. I wanna find her," I stared at her and stuck my pinky in my ear to unclog it.

"So let me get this straight…you dragged me to the BIGGEST country in the world to search for Rose? We have TWO weeks, our relationship is literally on the rocks and we're here searching for your friend who's probably in some guy's freezer dead for a year now? Are you kidding me?" I yelled. People looked at me like I was crazy and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Christian…she'd not dead…she wouldn't die on me like that," she whimpered.

"You're so self-centered, she didn't live for you obviously…she lived for her, you act like you were her only friend she didn't say a thing to any of us when she left, but Lissa sure enough she is gone…and there is no way wandering around at bars and in back way alleys is going to do anything, but ensure we get stuffed in the freezer with her,"

Her eyes sparkled with tears and she stared at me like this was so unexpected.

"Why are you being like this?" she whimpered. I growled and crossed my arms over my chest

"The same reason we ain't had sex since last December, its April now just so you know," I growled. A couple of began to laugh as our conversation continued and after a few minutes I just kept repeating cock block cock block over and over until finally she gave up and sat back in her seat. Mission accomplished. Regardless of my asshole tendencies we spent every night up until the third night searching for our missing friend. I leaned on a graphitized wall and sighed.

"She's not here," I told her. Lissa ignored me, but sat beside me on the floor.

"I'm going to go check in the bar," she told me. I nodded and sighed. I could definitely use a drink right now. I knew Lissa wouldn't rest until we found her, but I wanted to enjoy my vacation…not be exhausted the entire time. A chick came from the shadows, you couldn't see much but her exposed legs.

"Go away I'm not interested," I growled, chicks walking around this late wearing that only wanted one thing.

"Christian…?" I looked around to see who called me, and before I could register the voice there was a girl in my arms. She smelt like alcohol and sex.

"Who are you, get off!" I ordered. Finally she pulled back and I looked down to see Rose in my arms. Her big brown eyes were made up so that she screamed take me home for 250 and hour. Her hair was in a messy bun pulled to the back of her head, her clothes ruffled and stained with probably twelve different semen samples.

"Rose…" I pushed her farther back to look at her; she really looked a mess, under the dim light my eyes barely picked up on the multiple bite wounds. She giggled and leaned backwards in my arms.

"You want some too? I'll give you a discount since I know you," she offered. I rolled my eyes and tossed her over my shoulder, "are we going back to your place?"

"Lissa, I found her!" I called over the roar of the bar. Her eyes lit up and she ran over.

"Shhh I think that's your girlfriend," she whispered.

"She's high off vampire bites and wants to sleep with me," I informed her. Lissa wasn't listening she was just happy to have her back.

"I'm so glad you found her! Thank you Christian," she squealed. She hugged me tight and towed me out the door.

"Let's get her back to the hotel!"

I followed her and tried to ignore Rose's drunken comments, but some of them caught my attention.

"Come in my room after she goes to sleep…this one's on me if you bite me…my high is wearing out," she pouted in my ear. I didn't respond to her, but she kept going.

"Alright fine, I'll rent a separate room and meet you there once Lissa is asleep," I decided finally. It wasn't fair that I was using her in her time of weakness or that she was preying on the fact that her friend hadn't kept me satisfied…but oh well…I needed this. It would only be once though…so no problem…right? Lissa's phone rang and she stepped aside to answer. She was talking in hushed tones, but I wasn't sure about what or too who.

"Hey uh…Christian, I need to get back to America…something came up…and ya…you stay here, and enjoy you're week, and I'll make it up to you, I swear," she told me rushing back to our hotel.

"But Lissa…" she took off running and I ran after her, she'd finally found rose, but now she was running off on business before she was even back to her senses. I growled. FML and my stupid rocky relationship, Rose was still mumbling drunken nothings in my ear and I tried to persuade Lissa to stay, but she was out the door before I could even call her name. She slammed the door behind her and I sighed, laying Rose down on the bed. She pulled my shirt, bringing me down and kissed me. She tasted like sex and misery. Her body moved in ways I didn't think it would, and I hate to admit even now…but I took complete, unprotected advantage of my friend that night. I bit her just like she'd requested and pulled off of her.

"Now go to sleep," I told her, getting up to shower. She turned over and fell asleep on the bed while I went to go shower.

_**Thank you everyone I was so pleased with my review turn out I wrote three pages for you lovely reviewers :} this makes you guys my favorite story audience that means you get a free bonus chapter one day whooooot review please, I need 6 more reviews for the next chapter and if you want a lemon between Rose and Christian let me know and I'll see if I can work it in there.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a fancy hotel beside Christian. I remembered sleeping with him, and I felt sick to my stomach. I sat up, my head spinning, he had some powerful venom I could tell you that much for sure. He was sprawled across his side of the bed snoring lightly. I kicked him and he rolled off the bed.

"Wake up Christian," I ordered. He got up off the floor and and glared.

"What,"

"You better had used a condom," I growled. He fell back on the floor, never actually awake when I was talking to him earlier. I leaned over the bed and woke him up. He smelled like he'd drowned last night in alcohol and I pulled him back up to the bed and shook him.

"Wake up Christian this is serious!"

He mumbled something and turned over on my lap hugging me like a teddy bear. I groaned and laid back down, realizing his drunken state had to wear off before I got answers from him. He was really wasting my time; I had to go train with the women from the house today. If I could slip out without waking him that would probably be most ideal, he couldn't question where I was going and I could continue to do this on my own, how I had been all this time. My curiosity got the best of me and I had to see what I was dealing with last night. I gently extended the waist band of his boxers and blushed letting it go and trying again to wake him. This time he actually did wake up.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked him, he groaned and opened up his complimentary alcohol cabinet to pull something else out and drink it.

"Gone," was all he said.

"Gone where," I asked, he laughed bitterly and pointed lazily out into nowhere.

"There…"

I glared and took the bottle, he grabbed a new one and popped it open drinking enough to make me stare in amazement that he wasn't completely dead from the kidneys.

"Christian, where is she?" I demanded, holding his arms and keeping the bottle down.

"She left me alright?" he hissed, snatching the bottle from under my grasp and downing what was left. He burped and stretched.

"Like she left you here? Or like…you're not together anymore," I asked, I was picking for information and he laughed lazily.

"Well I'll put it this way," he scooped my boob, "that's not cheating anymore," he told me. I hit him in the chest.

"Oh get over it you're a whore anyways, you should be used to it." He growled, and did it again. I gave him a nasty look and stuck my finger in his face.

"It's not like I'm a royal who can become whatever they want to or who can drop out and take 'fun' trips to Russia I do what I have too, but I'm not low class because I found a way to take care of myself," I snapped. He rolled his eyes and passed me a bottle of scotch.

"Embrace it Rose, you slept with me last night…Me! Not a rich royal, not even a tolerated royal, but me…Christian Ozera. Ha! You had unprotected sex with me for a bite! You have definitely hit the bottom my dear," he laughed. He was so drunk I didn't feel like I should let him drink anymore.

"Have some self-esteem," I yelled annoyed, "you might not be all that, but you're worth more than nothing." He took the bottle from my hand and drunk it. He burped again, and lay heavily on my chest. His body shook and I patted him on the back, trying to soothe him.

"Then you do the same thing…have some self-esteem and stop selling your body, you're too pretty for that," he told me. He picked himself up and stood up, still slightly wobbly, "I have a job for you."

"Christian, we're the same age, in the same predicament, you can't pay me enough to keep me off the corner, and it's very nice of you, but-,"

"5k a month for being my guardian is that enough?" he asked me. I was hesitant; there was another problem he wasn't taking into account…that I wouldn't tell him about.

"Or…you could give me 250 and do whatever you want with me," I decided. He sighed and dug in his pocket and pulled out 250, handing it to me. I sat on the bed.

"How do you want this," I asked. He chuckled.

"No…first I want you to run and get me coffee to sober me up, then I wanna take you somewhere nice…you're pick," he told me. I stared at him weird, so he was paying me to go somewhere with him? I shrugged and ran to get his coffee from the cafeteria down stairs. This wasn't going to work, as much as I would love to stop whoring around there was one thing I needed a little more than stability. I sighed and a spotted a nice looking moroi guy. I looked a mess, but oh well, I decided to go for it regardless.

"Come here often?" I asked him, most of my clothing now was revealing and flattering and I could tell I had his attention.

"How much," he cut to the chase and didn't hide that he was eyeing me.

"50 for a quickie, 100 for anal, and 250 for all of it,"

"How much for a blow job,"

"75,"

He grabbed my hand and towed me to his room, locking the door making sure no one would walk in. I gave him what he wanted and took my money, before walking out and heading back to the cafeteria. Christian stood down there sipping coffee and holding his head.

"Do you want to be a whore?" he asked me, "I'm not going to waste money on you if that's all you ever plan to be." He told me. That stung a little and he stepped forward.

"I know you're a blood whore Rose…but let me help you? I know what you need, I have fangs remember?" he grazed me with the tips and I shivered, "but I will lock you in that room and keep all my drugs to myself if you don't behave."

"I…I don't need you," I stammered. He chuckled and shrugged.

"So do you want to go around for the rest of your life selling it to random men and getting bit? These leave scars Rose." He reminded. I bit my lip.

"I was fine before you!" I reminded him. He shrugged and waved a Black card in front of my face.

"And you'll be fine after right? Even though I have 16 billion dollars and growing in my bank account, I could easily pay you to guard me and bite you too, plus feed you and update your wardrobe…but hey, me and Blacky are gonna go eat lunch." He chuckled. My stomach growled, and finally I sighed loudly.

"Fine!"

"Then follow me," he chuckled.

_**Not much of a chapter, but yeah had to get rid of Lissa she was annoying me already XD you know the drill my darlings! Six reviews. Then after I hit 18 I'll give you your bonus chapter! In this chapter you guys send reviews or PM's about what you want to happen the best idea wins and I put it in for ya! Thanks for reading ^~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Whore for Christian

By: Writtensymphony

_**I'm finally back my lovely's I love you all so don't hate me for disappearing. Especially you Peaches I love you XD don't hurt me for taking my sweet time.**_

I hated Christian. Or at least I thought I did, he let me chose the spot for lunch, just as he promised, then took me to get clothes.

"So what happened?" I asked him. He knew what I was referring to, but still played dumb.

"With what?"

"Lissa,"

He avoided my question, "I'd rather know what happened to you, you were on top of the world then you hit rock bottom. You could've done anything, but you sunk to this. Why?" I was caught off guard by his question, he shouldn't care.

"I…I didn't speak the language, I tried working at fast food restaurants, being a guardian…but in the end I could only learn a few words. It started off as sporadic; something just to make ends meet…then I figured…this was something I was good at. I tried fighting it either way until I realized I was…addicted to the endorphins in your bites…."

"So you gave up?"

"I didn't have many other options…I didn't want to end up in some creepy guys freezer,"

"Couldn't you come back to the academy?"

"I could…but only if I admitted that Kirova was right and she wasn't!"

"So you'd rather sell your body to scum?"

"I sold it to you," I mumbled.

"Exactly, when did you ever imagine you would have sold your body to me?"

"Never, but-,"

"So why is the GREAT Rose Hathaway being hindered by a petty addiction, come back to America with me when I leave and make a living there!"

"I can't afford-,"

"I don't want to hear another excuse I'm paying you aren't I?"

"Yes, you are paying me."

"I'll be out of school in May. You have literally a month to keep your cool," he instructed, "stop worrying about my failed relationship and worry more about your nonexistence career! You gotta get somewhere in life, because I won't be here to be your cheerleader Rose."

"Obviously, you have to go back to school,"

"Let's go with that," he mumbled.

"What do you mean let's go with that?" I yelled. He ignored me, changing the subject.

"I told you already to stop worrying about me,"

"And I'm ignoring your demand! What did you mean by that?" I demanded. He turned around.

"What do you think I mean by that? I stayed alive long enough for Lissa to realize she didn't need me, now that this day has come I'll fulfill the promise I made to myself." He mumbled under his breath.

"That promise being?"

He stopped answering me, just went about restocking my wardrobe.

"Christian…"

"What Rose? What could you possibly want?" he snapped.

"If you kill yourself I'll resurrect you and kick your ass," I promised him, "you're helping me. Like hell I'll let you take your own life. You'll take me out with you before I just let it happen."

"Rose, why pretend like you care? You hate me, remember? Just like everyone else hates me."

"How can I hate the man trying to help me?"

"How can you help the man trying to use you as an anchor?"

"Because he's my anchor too,"

"Don't be stupid,"

How am I being stupid?" I snorted walking up beside him and wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Because you're being nice to an Ozera…in case you've forgotten we're hated in the royal community,"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a dhampir and I don't give a damn about the royal community,"

_**There's your chapter no matter how short it is or may be. Now you have no choice but to let me live! Nana na boo booo! **_


End file.
